This disclosure generally pertains to an attachment flange for a composite fan case. Furthermore, this disclosure relates to a metallic attachment flange component for a composite fan case.
A gas turbine engine can include a fan section including fan blades surrounded by a fan case supported within a nacelle. The function of the fan case is to contain any fractured and separated parts of the fan blades to prevent portions from leaving the fan nacelle. Metallic fan cases can be undesirably heavy to perform this containment function. A composite fan case constructed of non-metallic materials can reduce weight and provide the same capability as a metallic fan case. However, composite fan cases can require complicated configurations to provide the desired strength and durability. Moreover, composite material manufacturing and forming techniques are limited in the range of tolerances that can be reliably obtained.